


A little help

by vintagebaby



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Assistant Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, a lot of sarcasm, i don't know how to tag this so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagebaby/pseuds/vintagebaby
Summary: -You did what? Timmy cut him off his rambling about the new guy.Timothée got up from his chair and stood in front of Richard… So you’re telling me that you picked a random stranger and just brought him here and said nothing to me…-Relax man, let’s meet him you’ll thank me later.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been meaning to write something for a long time, but I was affraid because I'm not a writter so I don't know what I'm doing (please be gentle) 
> 
> This story is a little bit inspired by the movie Two weeks notice is one of my favorite movies and the plot is really funny, so I said let's give it a try. Also this has some original ideas so it's gonna be a mix of both (the movie and my ideas) 
> 
> Also english is not my first legguage so bear with my mistakes. 
> 
> Anyways... enjoy XO

**_CHAPTER 1_ **

_-Yeah mom, I know but I can’t. I’m sorry._ This was the third time this month that he has to cancel dinner with his mom because of work. _I promise next week I’m gonna be there. Yeah ok I love you._ He rubbed his face and turn to look out of the window, the city below him crowed and agitated as always. _What am I doing with my life?_

A knock on his door snapped him back from his thoughts.

_-Come in._

_-Hey Timmy, how’s everything going?_ Richard one of his coworkers step in and sat on one of the chairs at the desks.

_-Well it’s only midday and I already have thought in 10 ways of kill myself, so you tell me._ Timmy said sighing and stretching in his chair.

_-That bad? Man I told you not to take that contract, those guys are crazy._

_-Yeah I know, but you know me, I like a challenge every once in a while._ He said smiling.

AC&T is the most important editing firms in town, having huge deals promoting only best-selling authors on his name, so when they decided to join Terrance&Co it was the best thing that could happen to everyone, but knowing the popularity of the editorial when the time came everyone was so scared to take the job, but Timothée being the ambitious he was, he took it, little did he know that this was going to be a nightmare, working late nights, even on weekends, presenting manuscripts on impossible deadlines, he had to change his whole agenda just so he could do the job, that meant no time for anything, no social life, scratch that, no life at all. But that didn’t make him quit, because he has a goal. To have his own editorial.

_-What it is?_ Asked Timothée not parting his eyes from his computer screen. Richard gave him a confuse look.

_-Aren’t you here to tell me something?_

_-Oh yeah right._ The other man lean on the desk as if he was about to tell something secret. _All your problems are about to be solved._ The guy said wiggling his brows.

At this Timmy’s eyes were on Richard and it was Timmy’s turn to give him a confused look.

_-Remember when you ask me if you could have an assistant?_

Timmy nodded

_-Well is here, is waiting outside. There was a lot of people wanting to get in but I think this one is the best of all of them, he had experience and…_

_-But I haven’t interviewed anyone… I didn’t asked Janice if…_

_-I did! Said Richard. The guy is a genius also I think half of the ladies here are already in love with him…_

_You did what?_ Timmy cut him off his rambling about the new guy.

Timothée got up from his chair and stood in front of Richard… _So you’re telling me that you picked a random stranger and just brought him here and said nothing to me…_

_-He’s not a random stranger, I met him before bring him here, don’t be ridiculous_. He said giving a little scoff.

_-Oh my god… Richard._ Timmy gave him an annoyed look. _You know I love you but sometimes I just want to…_ he made a gesture with his hands as if he were strangle him.

_-Relax man, let’s meet him you’ll thank me later_. Richard who was now standing turn to rub Timmy’s shoulders.

Timmy let out a sigh and nodded. _Okay let him in._ He said and went back to his chair. Richard gave him a smile and left the office.

A couple minutes later Richard was entering the room with a really tall guy, he couldn’t even fit in the door frame. It was a funny picture to see because Richard was this short chubby guy and well the guy standing next to him was the opposite.

_-Timothée this is Armie Hammer, Armie this is Mr. Chalamet._ Richard introduce both men.

_-Nice to meet you sir._ Said Armie going for a hand shake, Timmy took the hand in a tight grip. He looked at the guy’s eyes and then at their hands and all he could think was that the guy’s hands were big like really really big… well all of him was. After a few seconds he noticed that they were still shaking hands and nobody had utter a word. So he let go of the hand and sat on the edge of the desk.

_-Ummm so… I’m going to take a look to your… did you bring your…_ All of the sudden Timothée was nervous ( _What the hell was happening to him?)_

_-Oh yeah, here._ Armie handle him a folder with his resume. He took it and went to the other side of the desk and began to read it. Richard started talking. And indeed this guy had experience and really good references. He stopped reading and now was looking at Armie, his eyes, how tall he was, and how good he looked dressed in all black, a little stubble on his face, now he was smiling at Richard. ( _Oh shit Richard is talking pay attention to him)_ He scolded himself.

_-So Armie has come all the way from California just moved in a couple months ago, has worked in various newspapers from LA and San Francisco and also worked for…_ Timothée cut him off rising a hand _. Ok Richard thanks I will read this and I’ll call you_. He said looking at Armie. Whom was now standing looking a little nervous with his hands in his pockets.

-But Timothée…

- _Richard._ Timmy said with a warning tone.

_-Okay… Armie can you wait for me outside, please?_ Richard said giving him an apologetic smile.

_-Yeah okay… umm thanks for your time Mr. Chalamet._

They wait until the door was close. When Richard turn to face Timothée he was already giving him one of those looks of his.

_-What? What’s wrong?_

_-Really Richard? Of all the people that you could hire to be my assistant you decided to hire the most cliché version of a LA guy. Did he comes with barbie too?_

Richard started laughing _. Okay man yeah I know he’s like too handsome but hear me out he’s brilliant. I met him last week and he is smart and really charming_ _and he has been working in some really good projects also he had work with fucking Neil Gaiman._

_-What? Gaiman, really?_

_-Weeell not with him but he worked for his editorial._

Timothée gave him an eyes roll. _Right. If he’s so good why is he not your assistant?_

_-Because I don’t need one? Timmy, please give him a chance, work with him a few days and if you still don’t want him you can fired him._

_-Oh cool and then I’m gonna be the asshole on this story._ He said rubbing his temples, he let go a sigh and walked directly to Richard.

_-Okay he can stay but the second he fuck up he’s out, and you are gonna be the one who fired him._

_-That’s my man_! Said Richard with a beaming smile while ruffling Timmy’s hair. _You won’t regret this I promise._ And then he left the office.

_-I already am._ He muttered returning to his chair.

Great, this is great! Now he will have to stand a stranger invading his space. Also who the hell looks like that? He looks like he just walk out of a fashion magazine (not that he has been looking at his too handsome face) tall, blonde, blue eyed, it’s ridiculous! But on the other hand the guy has an amazing resume and he really needs the help. 

He took his phone and texted Richard.

**TC:** Send him in

 **RM:** Yes! Thanks man you won’t regret this.

 **RM:** He’s on his way

As soon as the last text came there was a soft knock on the door. _Hey umm… did you want to see me?_ Armie walked into the office not knowing what to do with himself he stood by the door waiting for Timothée to say something.

_-Armie? Is that actually your name?_ Timmy said arching an eyebrow.

_-It’s actually Armand but I change it years ago, well basically since I was a child, no one ever had call me Armand, so Armie is fine, unless you want to call me Armand or Hammer it doesn’t matter…_

Jeez this guy talks too much. _Okay I see, well Armie it is. I want you here tomorrow 7:30, don’t be late._

Armie let out a sigh of relief, he really had thought that Timmy was about to tell him to go, that he doesn't need him. _Oh yes 7:30 I’ll be here don’t worry. Thank you Mr. Chalamet._ He went to shake Timmy’s hand and it was like before, that weird feeling, the hard grip the eye contact. _The fuck was happening?_

_-Thanks again sir, see you tomorrow._ Said Armie once more reaching the door.

_-Just Timothée._ Armie turn a little confused. _Just call me Timothée._ Armie nodded, gave him a smile and exited the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie is doing well at work and Timmy don't know how to feel while having him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but you know I have to be an "adult" and with all the holidays stuff It have been a little hard for me to sit and write something good. So here it is. 
> 
> Oh thanks for the kudos and coments, it really means so much to me. 
> 
> I hope you like this one.

_‘Good morning’._ The booming voice echoed in the silence of the morning, startling him.

_Jesus!_ Timothée literally jump almost dropping his phone, he stood there looking at Armie who was standing in the middle of the office.

_‘Nope, no Jesus just me._ ’ Said Armie smiling shyly. _Sorry_ _I didn’t meant to scare you._ He said putting his hand on Timmy’s shoulder.

_‘It’s ok, I just didn’t expect you to be here’._ They stood there for a second, Timmy feeling the big hand massaging his shoulder and then he moved to the side taking off his coat and putting it on a hanger. He made his way to the desk placing his things on in and then he stopped and looked at Armie with narrow eyes. ¿ _How did you get in here?_

_-Oh yeah… umm yesterday Richard introduced me to some people while I was still here signing the papers and he notified the guards because he knew that you would want me here early today so…_ Armie sound really concern and nervous. _Richard seems to know you well because you actually asked me to be here this early, not that I’m complaining, but it’s an hour earlier than the usual and since nobody was here I just thought that I could wait for you here._ Armie said all this words in a hurry not making any pause.

Timothée was there staring at him. ‘Wow this guy just said a million words in one second’ _it’s okay, really. I’m just used to come here and find no one. As you said, it’s an hour earlier._

As the morning went by Timothée explain to Armie everything he had to do. _I’m going to give you my personal email so you can check everything that comes in there. Weekly we receive a couple of manuscripts, so you’re going to take care of those I suppose. I can ask Janice for a computer for you or bring your own computer if you want_. Armie gave him a silent okay and kept nodding his head at everything he said. Afterwards he gave him a tour around the office and introduced him to everyone, he should have known that because of the way Armie look everyone will be interest on meeting him and by everyone he meant every girl on 8th floor, even Gloria a 75 year old woman who had work in the editorial half his life was mesmerized when she met him.

As time passed they settled a routine, they would get at the office an hour earlier, Armie would work on the manuscripts from the different editorials and Timmy would work and whatever AC&T has send him that day, they would have breakfast and then lunch which they eat at the office and keep working for the rest of the day. At this rate Timmy would be done with his work at time. He has to admit Armie is really good, really efficient all of the thing he has done in the last 3 weeks he’s been working with him are just fine. There was a little problem though, the guy talks too much.

…and I couldn’t see nothing it was peak black down there but my dog was barking so I just followed the sound…

_-Armie._ Timmy stopped him from his rambling. _Can you please bring me a coffee?_

_-Sure._ Armie got up from his chair and went to grab Timmy’s cup but Timmy stop him.

_-No no, I want one of those… ermm from starbucks, the ones with milk._

_-Oh you want a latte or a cappuccino?_

_-Yeah that one, a cappuccino._ He handle his credit card to Armie. _And get something for you too._ He gave him a tight lip smile.

Armie took the card and left the office. Timmy followed him and stand at the door signaling Richard to come to the office.

_-Hey man what’s up?_

_-Look I appreciate all the work that Armie has done but he is driving me nuts, he won’t shut up. I’m this close to bang my head on the desk._

Richard started laughing. _Oh man you are so dramatic. Where did you send him?_

_-For coffee._

_-There’s coffee here._

_-Yeah but I want him out of here so I asked him to get me one from starbucks._

Richard arched an eyebrow. _Timmy don’t you think that you’re being a little harsh with him? I mean yeah the guy is too enthusiastic for your liking but he’s doing well._ Timmy let out a sigh. _You’re acting like a child Tim._ _Look_ Richard put on his lecturing dad voice. _The guy is doing his job and so are you, he’s been helping you with so much, I know you’re leaving earlier now that you have his help. So stop complaining and try to be nice with him._ Timmy gave him a silent nod.

_-Good._ Richard made his way to the door and turned. _Since you have more time now, is Maggie’s birthday on friday so we’re going to the bar to celebrate._ Timmy opened his mouth to say something but Richard cut him. _You’re going too. Friday 8pm and don’t be late we’re having cake._ And with that Richard exited the room ad left Timmy standing there not knowing what to say or do.

When Armie came back with the coffees Timmy was standing by the window, back to the door so he didn’t saw when Armie came back.

- _Here’s your cappuccino._ Armie said startling Timmy. _Sorry, I need to stop doing that._

Timmy arched and eyebrow. _Stop doing what?_

_-Scaring you._

_-Oh…_ Timmy reached to grab his cup. _It’s just that I’m…_

_-Not expecting anyone to be here… yeah I know._ Armie said with a little smile on his lips.

This has been happening since day one. Timmy is so used to be alone in his office and be so lost in his thoughts that when Armie said something to him, he would jump on his chair. Or he would think that he is alone on the cafeteria but then Armie just appear all of the sudden scaring him. They kept working for the rest of the day. When they were heading to the building that evening Timothée stopped Armie.

_-Umm… so it’s Maggie’s birthday on Friday. Do you wanna come?_

For a second Armie looked at him like he was thinking his answer. _I mean if you want to. Everyone is going so…_

_-Okay… I would love to. Thank you._ Armie finally said giving him one of his bright smiles. _Shit that smile!_ He tried to keep himself for smiling back but it was too late, he had the biggest smile on his face, a smile that was growing as seconds go by.

_-Okay, see you tomorrow._ He said trying to compose himself trying not to look at Armie as he was walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters this is going to have so we'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
